


The ghost of you

by Rockysucks05



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockysucks05/pseuds/Rockysucks05
Summary: I woke up after a couple of hours and was met with Frank's face I was slightly startled not expecting him to be there I thought the disturbance I felt earlier was Gizmo but that cat wouldn't be alive after all these years.~~~~Ray and Frank move into a new house thanks to Mikey their landlord and neighbor, the only problem is that Frank has been hearing and seeing things around the house.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Frank I fucking hate this." I say as Ray parked outside of the big scary looking house behind the moving truck. We stood outside of the big scary looking house behind the moving truck. "Well we have to stay here until we figure out what's going on at the apartment,plus this old house is owned by someone named Mikey's name and he sounds cool."

Ray was just trying to get me to like the place because we didn't have to pay much for it and we were lucky to have it. The owner just said he didn't mind to much and didn't need much from us ,other than to keep noise down,and get our own food,which was completely reasonable.

Ray opened the trunk and took out bags of groceries we had picked up from the store around the corner so we wouldn't be hungry. I grabbed a few from him and we made our way up the steps,"why the fuck is milk so heavy" I said Ray shrugged,"its just the fact that it's cold it makes it feel heavier-" I cut him off "Toro I didn't ask for a science lecture."

He rolled his eyes and picked the keys up out of the mailbox attached by the address of the house and unlocked the door swinging the door open. It was actually nothing like either of us expected, it was clean and smelled like vanilla all of the furniture was clean and seemed to be freshly uncovered.

I looked at Ray and he just undid the keys and closed the door for now and walked ahead and I followed. "Wheres the kitchen?" I ask,"It's just past the frame." He said stepping past the door frame and sure enough there was the kitchen and to the right looked to be the dining room and to the left a small door supposedly the closet by the label on the door. But it also had laundry on the same label so who knows.

I set everything down and flipped the switch expecting the lights to stay off but they flickered on. "I guess that guy fixed up the place before we got here." I say quietly looking up at the cracked ceiling,the damage wasn't to bad, but it would be fine and it wouldn't cave in and crush us to death.

Ray opened the refrigerator and put in the bags he knew were cold and took the milk from me and I took the bags that were dry and put them in a cabinet that smelled like Rose's. "Okay we have to thank that guy this place smells and looks great."

"You're welcome." Said an unfamiliar voice from the the dining area I leaned out to see a tall lanky guy with blonde hair pushing in a chair,"Are you some rando?" Ray asked since he was also peeking out at him. "No I legally own this house, I spoke to you both on the phone." Ray gasped "holy shit I remember now, sorry about that you just sound different."

Mikey shrugged,"I do that to seem more approachable." He said walking into the kitchen,"well I like your natural voice it's much calmer." He nodded "most people want a more energetic person to rent them something."

I shrugged and Ray put the last bag in there "well thank you for fixing everything up in here,it looks great." I say closing the cabinet and pulling out my box of cigarettes and lighter. Ray Walker over as always to take a cig and I lit it for him,"you want one Mikey?" I asked and he walked over and took one lighting it himself,"I've been trying to quit but since you asked."

I smiled a little I knew the quiting route all to well, and so did Ray. I tried to quit and ended up taking out my anger and stress on him and feeling really bad about it. I still apologize about that from time to time and he smiles and tells me it's fine and he already forgave me a thousand times. Ray nodded,"that's good I wish I had the will power to try to quit."  
Mikey smiled faintly,"I'm doing it because it's what my brother wants, he doesnt want me to end up like him." He said.

"You have a brother?" I asked, he nodded and then shook his head," I mean, I did but he died awhile back after he got out of highschool." Ray looked at me and then him,"I'm so sorry about that." He shook his head "it's fine, I got over that along time ago." He said taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Sorry for asking, but what did he die of?" I ask knowing I'm probably getting to personal for someone I just met. "Maybe I'll tell you guys later,but I gotta go." He said walking out of the kitchen"i'll talk to you two later about rent and stuff." He said before completely leaving the house.

Ray sighed and shook his head," we shouldn't have asked anymore of him,he already told us about his brother and is letting us stay here." I sighed "Yeah I know but I still want to know what happened."

Ray rolled his eyes "that's because you're a rat."

I rolled my eyes,"why does everybody say that, I don't even like rats like that." Ray shook his head "it's because you act like one."

"Whatever I just wanna get my shit out of the moving truck." I say walking out of the kitchen and Ray followed ," that would be a good idea." He said and the truck moves we hired,another waste of money, were already unloading stuff I saw my guitar being handled in away I didn't like and walked over to them and took it out of their hands. "Sorry but I don't like the way you touched pansy." I said and one of the worked looked like I had just insulted him until Ray stepped in,"its his guitars name and hes really protective over her."

Ray just grabbed the rest of the stuff carefully trying to seem like they were nice people. I just walked back inside with my guitar and walked up the stairs,"I'll be back,I'm just going to put her away." I said and continued up the stairs carefully so I wouldn't drop her. I reached the top and looked around, all of the doors looked like they were labeled at some point, I looked at all of the doors,bathroom,laundry shoot,Mikey's room, mom and dad's room,and Gee's room. I already knew that Ray called the ones closest to the bathroom so I couldn't have secret phone calls like in our old apartment.

So I wiggled the door knob and it took a bit to get open,probably from the paint drying over it awhile ago. I walked inside and there were plenty of posters or taken down ones on the walls and floor. There was a blow up mattress on the floor, which was also a part of the deal. I liked that about Mikey, even though all I knew was, he lived next door,he smoked,what he sounded like ,and about his brother.

But no ones name is just Gee so it could've been a room to just hang out. I carefully set pansy down in the corner and looked for a outlet in the wall. Once I spotted one I picked up the plug from the inflatable bed and plugged it in so it could start blowing up and I wouldn't have to wait when I was tired. I smiled a bit and made my way back downstairs to help Ray out with our stuff.

Ray was separating our stuff into piles as he walked in with stuff. I just out the boxes down in the middle of the floor just for him to mess up my game plan and separate them. I huffed when he finally got the last box which just had a lamp in it. The movers closed the back, and looked satisfied about the fact that they didn't have to do anything and drive off.

I looked at my small pile and Ray's and he accidentaly slamming the door behind him and set the lamp down. "So should we just take our stuff up, and deal with everything else later it cook first?" He asked and I looked af him like he should have known better,"I want to eat Toro duh."  
~~○●●○~

Gerard's pov

I heard the door slam from my room, it couldn't have been Mikey because he never slams the door out of courtesy for our parents rules. I walked out through my door and down the stairs to see two guys I hadn't seen before standing there talking, I rolled my eyes and waved my hand where they could see if they actually could and continued down the stairs and walked past the both of them.

"Damn is it chilly in here to you?" The guy with the afro asked and the short male nodded,"I think we might need to turn the heat on." He said and I looked at the two shocked actually turn the heat on, shit Mikey didn't do that when he visited. I hated heat I couldn't really feel it like I can now, since I'm cold all the time the heat is a huge deal. 

It makes me feel like I'm melting and I hate that feeling. I really truly do.

If it was slightly warm I'd be fine but it was already warm in here.  
"Actually it's kinda warm now maybe it was just a draft or something.", one said the one with the fro seemed kinda smart. "I guess but if it comes back more than five times Ray,I will hunt you down in this house to turn the heat on." The shirt one said.

While who I guessed was Ray smiled and shook his head "look Frank it's not my fault that you can't reach the thermostat."and the other guy,Frank, glares at him "don't you start short shaming me." Ray stuck his tongue out and walked away and I chuckled lightly. Before Frank left her looked around before following Ray off. I could tell this was going to be fun.


	2. Frank the room hog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard wants some fucking sleep

Ray  
After about a few minutes of Frank acting weird and me cooking macaroni nachos we both decide to go our separate ways. I was going to work on getting my room set up and Frank decided to go to sleep.

Frank  
I looked at my pitiful blow up bed and sighed. It was fully made thanks to me so all I did was carefully lay down so all of the air wouldn't flood out of it. I don't even weigh much so it must be my juicy thick ass that I dont have.

I sighed and took out my phone scrolling a bit when I got chilly again all of a sudden so I covered up. "Shit maybe Ray should've turned the heat on." I muttered and covered my body up to my shoulders and kept my wrist poked out with my phone so I could keep myself busy. I ended up just turning on a youtube video and started to drift off slowly as my eyelids got heavier and heavier I swear I could see someone but when I opened them no one was there so I just kept them closed.

Gerard 

"This son of a bitch." I said looking at this Frank guy who was sleeping in my room. I know I shouldn't care so much because,hey I'm dead. But I needed to sleep,yeah that's right sleep. I know ghost are dead skin they shouldn't need sleep,but that's wrong we need to recharge every once in awhile for a quick break.  
I usually just leaned against a wall or laid on the floor,cause standing is uncomfortable after awhile. But this fucker is right in the middle of the floor, I looked at him thinking of what to do. I looked out the window and smiled,I'll simply take his blanket then he'd have to leave.

I stood at the end of the blow air bed and started to pull the blanket off causing him to stir. Pulling the blanket off was pretty hard considering the while dead thing it's pretty hard to actually hold things without concentrating pretty hard. I got the blanket half way off before he stirred and pulled the blanket back over his arms,I sighed. "Motherfucker just get up!" I yelled I was wasting my energy on trying to get this guy out of bed but he didn't even sit up. I tried again pulling the blanket off and he sat up this time and looked around seeing no one he just laid back down and covered up. 

I huffed and walked out of my room through the wall and down the stairs I looked around for a place to rest and walked into the livingroom and laid on the floor. "This fucking blows." I muttered to myself looking at the ceiling "why did Mikey even agree to let them in here,let alone stay he must have lost his fucking mind." I said a bit louder it wouldn't matter if I fucking screamed they can't hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank

I woke up in the morning feeling tired , a bit cold,and with my back hurting. I groaned and tucked the cover under myself and starred at my wall. "Ray!" I shouted and waited for a response "Yeah?" He shouted back.

I sighed "Come here!" I heard some light murmuring and shuffling before he knocked on my door "what do you want?" I asked and he opened the door "Iero I swear to every guitar god if you don't tell me what you want you'll be seeing a Kurt Cobain concert." I rolled me eyes "Can you turn the heat on?" I asked and he stepped inside and walked over to the side of me and sat down.

"You mean to tell me that you called me in here to turn the heat on?" He asked his tone had changed and I smiled "Yep." He smiled and got up "I'm not gonna do it then." I whined "Nooooo,its freezing in here pleassee???" He rolled his eyes and shrugged "fine but next time do it yourself." I smiled and kept my cover up on my chest "Thank you." He smiled and closed the door.

I listened as he walked around the floorboards creaking and a beep before he headed back to his room. I smiled as the vent let the heat into my room I sighed content I had gotten my way. Then sat up "Ray I hope your up!" I said and heard him sigh "what is it now?'' He asked getting up and walking to the middle of the hallway I hot up knowing he wanted me to meet him halfway and walked out of my room meeting him halfway "We gotta find out about our possible gig at that kids party." I say and he rolled his eyes.

"No one wants to hear you screaming in a microphone while you sweat an unreasonable amount ket alone children." I gasped "I do not sweat alot." He nodded "you do but whatever." I rolled my eyes "whatever we need to figure something out for money." I say and he smiled "I forgot to tell you?" He asked and I looked at him "Yell me what.' My face must have showed I was confused.

"I got a job at a nursing home for a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for No summaries on my stories for the past updates Ove been busy and I'm bad at words. So maybe you should check those out if you want to? And comment if you want to ya know let me know what you think. Am I trash am I good? Maybe even your ideas. They might be slightly mentioned in the story


	4. Chapter 4

Wait for real?" I asked and he nodded "That's so fucking cool next they might be asking you to actually be a nurse at a hospital!" I said way to excited and he nodded smiling.

We were both grinning like kids who were just told they could play in the McDonald's playplace. "I know then I could sell my guitar picks at home." He said and I nodded. Ray makes these custom guitar picks they look so cool. Well he made one for real on accident but he customizes them. Yeah you heard the right this motherfucker was trying to make some food and used the wrong thing turning it onto plastic some fucking how and shaped it into a pick.

But the picks he customized were lovely he even let me have a f.t.w one and I paid for a few with some cough cough extra money I made on the side. So now when I play I can play with a pick or just my hands which is pretty neat.

He smiled"im gonna get us some breakfast from somewhere." He said and my eyes lit up "wait can you go to the one place we passed on our way here?" 

"That Joe place?" He asked and I nodded he shrugged "I'll see what they have." He said and went back to his room and got ready to leave.

When he came back out he was wearing a hoodie and some sweat pants his hair pulled into a ponytail resting on his back,"alright I'll be back from bizarre Joe's soon." He said and headed down the stairs and I trailed behind him "okay I'll see you when you get back."

I say as he walked out the door keys in hand "Okay see ya." He said closing the door and I say down on the couch taking out my phone and going to youtube watching a new band live stream D34th kn0bs and br41n r0t *if you see this ily* I smiled as they played for about 15 minutes before I got bored and looked for something else.

I was momentarily distracted by another movement from behind the couch I looked back but once again nothing "I swear it this place is haunted I'm calling an exorcist." The house was suddenly still I hadn't noticed before but the heat was off and now it was oddly quiet I looked back at my phone and sighed as something fell off of the fireplace I looked at the floor seeing nothing broken but a single pen roll on the floor. I looked at the fireplace again from where the pen had stopped rolling "your lucky I'm not religious cause you would be out of here so fast." I say knowing the pen was probably already on the edge. Plus I didn't believe in that stuff my mind almost immediately made up a scenario for the pen. It had happened before at our old house I swore I saw something, I say something about it then something falls. 

I'll admit I'm not the best at stacking or putting things away so it was just a matter of time,and the pen was just nearing it's time to fall.

I sighed happy with my mind for somewhat calming me,not that I needed to be I was just a bit startled by the pen. I look back at whatever video was playing on my phone and watched several more before Ray walked in with a bag that read 'Bizzarre Joe's' I got up almost immediately and followed him as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you better get your ghost their messing with me." Ray smiled and rolled his eyes " it's very easy to mess with tou so if there was a ghost I couldn't blame them."

I rolled my eyes and Ray took out two containers of food and a bunch of mini condiments. I opened the container of food to see pancakes in the shape of a gorilla along with eggs and bacon I smiled and looked at him "Monkey." I say and he nodded.

"Wow look at that tou know your animals." He said opening his own food and sitting down. "Thank you Ray,not only for food but for giving me the gift of your sarcasm."

He nodded "no problem." He said and started eating,I sat down aswell and ate with him.

Gerard 

I angrily stared at Frank thinking about what I could do next. I looked at the ceiling and sighed walking out of the kitchen and walking up the stairs. I kinda miss food it was nice. I walked to my old room and laid on the bed sighing again and decided to take another small nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank

After me and Ray finished breakfast I was still pretty tired and decided to go back to bed for a bit so I trudged back up the stairs while Ray stayed downstairs tidying up before he had to go and check out his new job. I got to the floor and walked to my room opening the door a bit so I could get in without hitting the wall,not that it would but I tend to swing my arm when I open doors causing them to slap and I wasn't up to hearing that at the moment. Not that I was irritated or anything just tired and when I'm tired and hear loud noises I get headaches.

I closed the door gently and laid down on the blow up mattress letting my head hit the mattress. My phone still in my pocket as my eyes fluttered open and shut as I drifted off to the land of semi unconsciousness.

Mikey 

I rushed dout of my house muttering to myself and fumbling with my keys the New Jersey keychain clinking against my set of keys. I was going to be late for meeting my parents again my mom was definitely going to be upset. I locked my door quickly and jogged off to my car and pulled off in my small Toyota and towards my parents I turned on smashing pumpkins and sorta kinda sped down the streets.

I looked at the time again "Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck." I said as I saw the building coming up which meant I had to focus on merging into the right lane take a right then take a left. I checked my mirrors and made sure no one was behind me and merged over to the right lane and made my right turn and drove down the street until I saw Wilson street on the left and turned without getting in the turning lane might I add.

But I didn't care cause guess what it was either ticket or death and I definitely didn't want to see my brother anytime soon. I pulled into the parking lot and parked further away from the door for a good jog so atleast I can say I exercised before I die. I turned my car off and took my keys out of the ignition and grabbed my phone and wallet I threw in my passenger seat"sorry Gee." I said and patted to seat he used to sit in before getting out knowing not only was going to be late but I was going to dwell on his death to long it was so tragic and horrid that it made me cry to this very day. I knew if he were still here as if he had a second life he would say it wasn't a big deal but it was a big fucking deal he was only 19 and I was 16 and saw the entire thing.

I shook my head and hit my head a couple of times before walking into the building "hello Nancy." I said and walked past the front desk she shook her "your late Michael." I smiled a little "whatever nacica." I said and walked into the recreational area and walked past people playing chess and starring out windows.

I found my parents sitting in their usual chairs and sat down infront of them. "Sorry I'm late I overslept." I said quietly and my mother rolled her eyes "sure you did you day that everytime you come here just stop being lazy and make an effort." I bit the inside of my cheek "atleast im trying." I said still biting my cheek "sure Michael." I sighed "let's change the subject before I have to leave " I said letting go of my cheek and my father nodded "please I can't stand when you two fight." 

"Then maybe he shouldn't give me reason too." My mother said and I got up "Okay im leaving I'll come back later." I said and got up walking past everyone again I could hear my parents talking now as I walked out of the room the noise faded and I looked at Nancy "you literally just got here." She said and I nodded "I'm sorry shes being impossible again and I dont to get upset or you involved."

"Mikey I've known you long enough to know how to handle the two of you." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her and opened the exit doors "I'll remember that the next time I need you." I said with a wink and walked out and back to my car so I could go to work.

Ray

I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and pulled on some new sweatpants and a t shirt. I looked around for my keys quietly walking around and found them on the table I picked them up and my wallet and my phone off the couch as I walked past before walking out the door and to the car I hopped into the front seat and headed down the street driving the speed limit since I didn't have a time to be there I listened to whatever played on the radio until eventually I saw the building and merged onto the right lane after checking my mirrors then took a right and waited until I saw Wilson street and turned left parking into an empty parking space.

I sat in there for another minute scrolling through my phone and watched a car pull off. I sighed and turned off the radio and turned off my car and took the keys out of the ignition and got out. I walked up to the doors and to the front desk "Uh hello you must be Raymond." The girls said and I nodded "You can just call me Ray." She smiled "okay Ray I'm Nancy."

Gerard

I woke up after a couple of hours and was met with Frank's face I was slightly startled not expecting him to be there I thought the disturbance I felt earlier was Gizmo but that cat wouldn't be alive after all these years. I looked at Frank's face for abit and smiled a little "kinda cute." I muttered and he stirred a bit as I started humming. When I was still living I loved to sing and hum everywhere hell I might have died humming. I hummed softly and lifted my non existant hand to his face and traced my probably cold fingers over his cheek and his eyes fluttered a bit and he mumbled something. I miss humans I miss being human and most of all I miss Mikey. I know he saw the scene and he must have been traumatized, it wasn't that bad in my opinion and it only hurt for a good ten minutes. I still remember talking to him when he got there  
~~○○●●~~


	6. Cats

Gerard

"Mikey listen." I said as he sobbed "Gee I'm so sorry this is all my fault ." "Mikey your not listening let me speak." He kept sobbing and sniffed "Its not your fault Mikey you can't blame yourself for my mistakes." 

"I love you Gee." He said and I smiled a little and coughed the car parts crushing my lungs "I love you too Mikey."

I was nearly alive 30 minutes after the incident but it felt like forever when it was happening now it seemed like nearly 10 minutes. I dont even know if he could hear me then I might have already been dead or unconscious. I don't need to dwell on that though it's not good for my form. I sat up and looked around "What to do." I muttered looking at the window and got up .

I walked away from the bed and out of the door without opening it. I looked down the hall and walked past all of the doors that lead to the stores and walked down them. The weird thing about being dead is you can sometimes phase through things but other times you just run into them or can walk on them in the beginning I phase through thing unexpectedly and ended up stuck halfway through the basement also weird since I still didnt have a physical form but I was stuck for a good five hours. I can now change when I want to phase and control when and where. I've gotta say I'm pretty tucking cool like that I guess.

Frank

My back still hurts like hell but Ray isn't here yet so I can't complain to him yet. My nap didn't last more than thirty minutes and now I was just laying on my blow up bed scrolling through my youtube feed until my phone vibrated and message popped up on my screen. 'I forgot to add if you have any further questions about the house,the neighborhood,or me feel free to ask.' From who I was assuming Mikey I added his number before I responded so I wouldn't forget. 'Thanks dude I'll make sure to tell Ray later.' I texted back and went back to looking for video to watch that I could hopefully go back to sleep to when I heard a faint meow from outside of my window. I sat up and groaned getting up from my bed and looking out my window, there was a small grey kitten by our porch. I gasped and rushed dout the door and down the stairs I looked around no sign of Ray yet, I thought to myself as I opened the front door and walked out o to the porch. 

The meowing was quieter as the kitten moved away slowly a few others there aswell"aw where did you guys come from?" I asked as I approached them slowly. Surprisingly they didn't run away and just stayed in one spot. I reached the Gray one and carefully picked them up "hey little buddy." I said as the cat meaoed again and I laughed a little "meow right back at you." I say and walk back to the porch setting the kitten inside where it was much warmer. Another kitten followed me in curiosity and I let the other one in. "Wait here babies." I said knowing they probably would because it was warm in there. I walked back over to the other two and picked them up at the same time "are you the last two?" I asked as I approached the porch and set them inside, the other kittens were gone by now but I heard one meow inside and smiled letting the four kittens loose in the house would be fine and I'd get Ray to pick up some kitten food and collars today.

I closed the door so they wouldn't wonder out and decided to check around the house to make sure there were no others around I walked around the house for a hood five minutes before deciding there wasn't and went inside. "Hi babies." I said closing the door behind me and seeing the four were in the livingroom on a pile of pillows Ray must have set in there for us to put on the couches later. 

"I should probably text Ray and Mikey and let them know about you guys huh?" I asked taking out my phone and texting Ray first 'hey I found some stray kittens outside today.' I texted and got an almost immediate response 'omg are they okay did you bring them inside?' He asked 'Yeah I wasn't gonna leave them out there their just babies.' I typed back 'okay I'll pick some stuff up later for them' was the last message we shared.

I looked at Mileys profile and debated actually texting him and calling wouldn't be better but maybe it would be. I thought as my finger hovered over the call button "fuck it" I said and clicked the button and raised the phone up to my ear. It's ringing,that's a good sign, it rung three times before he picked up "hello?" He said his graspy voice said over the line. "Uh hi this is Frank." I responded "I know who this is but what do you need I'm guessing its urgent ?" He said it sounded like a question but I wasn't sure.

"Uh kinda I just wanted to inform you that I just brought in some stray kittens and I hope it's okay that they stay or atleast for a bit." He was silent for a few seconds which worried me "that's fine." He said and I smiled looking at the kittens again "okay thank you I promise they won't be a problem or anything." He made a 'mhm' sound "talk to you later I guess." He said and hung up.

"Not much of a talker."I muttered and put my phone in my pocket and looked around "where are you guys gonna sleep and stay in general?" I asked walking over to the kittens and gently petting one of them. "I don't think you guys are all gonna stay here either maybe two of you?" I said that made me kinda sad, I was already kinda attracted but I knew me and Ray wouldn't be able to take care of all four of them. 

~~○○●●~~  
Ray

I walked around the halls Nancy leading the way "here are all of the rooms down this hall plus cleaning supplies." She said as we walked past a huge hall with many doors " this place is huge." I said quietly so I wouldn't interrupt someone "Yeah and kinda expensive it's about $500 to get them to stay here for a month and that's for each individual one,but we have a great care plan." I nodded "500 isn't so bad it is spacious you guys have a lot of high quality food and care,but where are the other staff right now?" I asked and she looked around.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere,either making rounds or helping someone in their room." She said and stopped in a hall pointing at a door "this is where you'll go for your lunch break." The door was the only black metal door in what seemed to be the whole building. The dents in the door seemed to be old some of them having paint chipped or were kinda different shade. "So that's the staff room." I made a mental note of that . 

She nodded and turned around and started walking back towards the front desk and I followed "and that's all you need to know for now, when you come in next week you'll go around the rooms when someone hits a buzzer and learn the layout that way." She said as we retraced our steps until we got to the front desk "Well Ray I'll see you next week,if you have any questions just call the number on this card." She handed me a card with the places information. I gave her a smile "thank you,I'll see you next week." I said and walked out of the two sets of doors then to the car.


	7. Oops#2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost the google doc for this one too....

So...two of my Google docs have gone missing, funnily enough the ones I didn't have backed up, so I won't be updating this story until late December or early January I'm so very sorry for this inconvenience 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading leave a comment fr what you might want to see and what you don't. I'm also open to criticism.


End file.
